Under Winters' Covers
by ShadowShinigami
Summary: Dropping off some provisions for Duo Hilde finds herself trapped from the ever dropping coldness outside and the warmth of Duo's heart. Mix that with the temptation and heated desires, and you could melt away any type of cold thrown at you. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Mobile Suit: Gundam Wing. But I do give wonderful

reviews of the anime! I simply adore it!!!

"Man, the thermometer is dropping SOO much these days. Only last week it was 18 degrees and now it's expected to be 5 with a windchill of 20 below. Sheesh...winter is a' coming!" A slim girl with long legs and a body leaning toward a tad lanky stated as she checked her computers' weather data that it provided for her. Slipping on her blue winter jacket with a navy blue winter hat and forest green mittens she went to her kitchen to gather some things up.

"Wow! I mean, I love winter and all but this is a bit much so soon, well so fast...." She continued to chat with herself in a manner of a one-on-one conversation as she put some canned goods and a couple of frozen meats in two shopping bags. Going out to the small garage connected to the small matching house she placed the bags' handles around the right handlebar and hopped on. Careful to miss the icy patches of the road and not to topple over from the weight of the supplies in her bag.

Taking her time, yet trying to go at a reasonable speed the cold gave her no mercy. It howled at her ears slipping under the tassels and ear flaps of her hat. As she leaned forward in her bike seat the chill of the coldness around her snaked its way through the large collar of her coat to kiss her neck with an icy blast. She could feel her skin start to prickle with gooseflesh from the cool and the semi-warmth of her winter jacket around her.

"Just a little bit further..." She said as a gust of wind stole her breath and had her practically gasping for air. Speeding up as dry road caught her view she became more anxious then before to get inside the warmth of any house. Biking into the narrow driveway she parked her bike, flipped down the kickstand and hopped up the front steps reaching for the door.

Quickly slamming the door behind her she was welcomed with the sleeping figure in the green recliner that she'd come all this way for.

"Oh Duo...." She said silently as she set her bags down and bent down to kiss him softly.

Awakening with a jolt he flashed the brillant cobalt in his eyes at her and shivered under the half kicked off open sleeping bag he was using to cover himself with.

"Geez, Hilde. Cold enough for ya?" He questioned.

"Well, let's see it is 3 degrees outside and dropping, Duo." Hild replied back with a bit of sass to hold him for asking any more questions.

Picking up the bags again his ears pricked up a bit and had him staring in wonder as to what contents were in there. Seeing his curious look she sat down at the black treadmill next to the recliner and emptied out her supplies one by one.

"I brought you some chicken and strip streak..." She started.

"What kind of chicken?" Duo asked getting only a tad hungry.

"Fresh young chicken. As I was saying, chicken, strip steak, some raveoli, chicken noodle soup, that chunky soup you seem to love and tomato. I'll just go put these away in the kitchen, alright?" Getting up she kissed him again with her still cold lips. From within the kitchen she notcied the plates starting to get stacked in the sink and a couple on the small table still with bits and pieces of rice left over. Sighing she began to take off her hat and mittens and hang her coat up on a free chair as she made her back to Duo.

"Hilde, babe, can you help me upstairs?" Duo asked with puppy dog eyes in the process.

Laughing at the attempt she bent down and put her arm around his shoulder allowing him to do hook his around hers. Gripping the sleeping bag Duo wasn't quite ready to tell her what or in this case what wasn't underneath. Walking around a cluttered diningroom table and up the narrow stairs, down a little hallway and finally into the small room with the mattress sufficing as the bed she brought him down upon it.

"Duo..." Hilde began. "How are you feeling?"

Stretching a bit and working a sore shoulder out of a chink he grunted in reply and smiled. "Almost totally healed, babe."

Getting up Hilde started to pick up the dirty clothes scattered about the room before her. Bending down to reach a few Duo snuck some glances in that had his blood beginning to churn. Setting them in the white laundry basket by the door she brushed off her blue slightly-faded jeans and kneeled beside Duo.

His heart was beginning to thud in his chest as his yes found their way to her rosy cheeks and parted lips. Only thoughts could enter his mind at the moment....sweet and passionate thoughts.....


End file.
